


𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞 \angel dust x reader\

by scuseme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Falling In Love, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hot Sex, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Nervousness, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: {something i brewed while being bored, sorry but not really}It sucks being lonely and she just wanted to be loved. Grabbing her computer she goes to Valentinos shitty porn website to find him letting his strippers get rented and being a lonely gal she gives into her needs and calls him up. When its the next she receives an email telling her to get ready to have some fun. But she didn't know it'd be a famous Pornstar..{Im bad at writing so i hope you enjoy at least a bit of it..}
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞 \angel dust x reader\

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Angel is a bit oc i think sorry.

Hell was depressing, it sounds like a rude thing to state but it's true. Face it, the cruel extermination, rapists, murderers, and sketchy drug dealers. It's tiring and very draining to worry about someone going to jump onto her small body and ravish her mercilessly. Demons could use her as a slave just because she looks 'different'. Well all demons are different but usually they could have red skin, horns adorned on their head, and the stamp of a pointed tail.

Let's say she looks more of a 'nymph'; pointed ears and small translucent wings on the crook of her back. {C} skin would glimmer in the light like an angel, very ironic right? Anyways her looks aren't the point; It's gonna be a long night because she had sent a request for a fun time through Valentino and his shitty Corporation. 

It could be worse, go out in the streets and ask any demon that walks her way to fuck her. Despite being in hell, she wanted to be cared for and loved, the only reason she was down here is because of personal reasons with a kidnapper trying to take her to a van.

Looking out the window of her apartment she spots the guy; not very hard to spot since he's adorned with white fur and has legs the size of anyone at five foot. Strutting out of the taxi, one of his hands flips his albino hair while another one adjusts his chest. The nymph stares at him till he disappears into the apartment building.

Quickly grabbing anything that was out of place and shoving it into her closet. Wings flutter in anticipation and anxiety, she'd never done this before- hell never even had sex. Walking over to her mirror because her wings felt like jelly, a robe reaches just above her knees. It was made from a slippery silk and the back had to have two holes cut in order for the wings to go through. 

Maybe this robe was too much.. Taking off the cute silky robe she yanks a sweater and shorts. When putting on the sweater her door was knocked on. Having a case of the jitter bugs she quickly stumbles to the door. Reaching to open it she starts sweating; Turning the golden knob the door opens to reveal who she was fearing.

"Heya toots," It was Angel Dust, he's practically the icon of Valentino's brand. Angel Dusts face is on many websites, eight-plus movies and billboards- hell he also does drags once in a while. "Angel Dust, but ya' can call me anything you like." He introduces, his lower set of arms grasp his hips and he puts pressure on his left leg. His brow raises in annoyance and impatience. "Ah! Sorry… hello Angel, Im (y/n)." She says finally lifting up a hand, Angel looks at it for a second then grabbing onto her dainty hand with one of his many gloved hands. 

"Alright babe we gonna do it in the hall or inside your room?" His comment made (y/n) turn a bright red, backing up she gestures for him to enter her lonely apartment. Once Angel sets foot in her apartment he notices how clean and roomy it was, his lower set of hands close the front door behind him and he decides to stand seductively trying to entice her.

She doesn't notice.

"Here Angel, you can take off your shoes, get um.. Comfortable." (y/n) holds out her hands to take whatever he was willing to give her. Angel nods just taking his fluffy pink faux jacket handing it to her awkwardly. Smiling shyly she folds it and sets it onto a little table near the front door.

As soon as she sets it down Angel smirks grabbing onto (y/n)'s waist bringing her to his lengthy body. Her head placed under his bust, hands make its way to his shoulders as she looks up. 

Her wings flutter, he felt them against his gloved hands."So, any kinks ya' got?" Shaking her head 'no' he lets out a 'hmph'. Angel's getting irritated. "Well what do ya' want sugar?"  
Covering her head in the palms of her hands she apologizes. "I'm…Sorry, I feel like I'm wasting your time. The thing is, I'd never done this before Angel; I was hoping you could show me..?" Angel Dust smirks.

"So you're a virgin?" She nods, "Not to sound rude but I believe you're lyin'." 

"I mean.. Would you like to smell my blood to find out? I can grab a knife..?" Pushing him away she goes to grab a kitchen knife. Angel sighs and goes over to her velvet couch, sitting down he crosses on leg over the other. He removes his pink rubbery gloves and sets them down next to him. 

After thirty seconds (y/n) walks back out with a small knife. Flipping the side so Angel can grab it. "I'm not into knives but you can do the honors if you'd like." She states sitting next to him. He laughs, "I like ya', virgin or not you'd be a good fuck. But sure I'll take that knife and maybe cut right….hm, here." He runs his hand across her inner thigh; Grabbing the knife he holds it cautiously.

"Okay…" Five hands grab around her, pulling her right next to Angel, then two grasp onto the area he'll leave a cut. Holding onto it tightly he spreads her legs; the coldness of the knife had her jump causing Angel to curse in a language she never heard before. "Sorry.." (y/n) apologizes, he grumbles and slowly starts to prickle the {c} skin. Whines escape her, as he continues. Then he sniffed it; the crimson starts coming out in small amounts. Coming closer to her trembling thigh he takes an even bigger wiff.  
"Oh, ya' weren't lyin'. God damn you smell so fucking good.." Angel groans, before taking yet another wiff. "Lucky for you, I never fucked a virgin. Not even looked at one- fuck I just-"

Feeling a tongue lick at the wound causes (y/n) to grunt. It felt good yes, but it really hurts. Angel licks it up clean and lifts up his head seeing the awkward look on the girls face. Still feeling drunk with the smell. "Could.. We go to my room I just don't want my couch to get messy." She says hiding behind her hands. Angel Dust gets up his heels click on the ground, waiting for nymph to get up.

Once she took her first step he grabs onto her shoulders and starts pushing her towards her room. Huffing from the smell of pure bliss he shoves her onto the bed; Bed creeks from the springs. Angel takes off his tailored dress shirt and throws it hazardously onto the carpeted ground. The short skirt rides up his thighs in lust, taking it off he also discards of it. 

Looking at his client he sees them taking off their clothing slowly and unsurely. Their wings kinda spoke for her, quivering in.. Fear? Angel looks confused, who hasn't had sex yet? Aside from Alastor, but he's a creepy bastard. "Heya, toots you seem… Uh out of it, you're gonna be alright?" His tone sets her off making her drop the sweat shirt, her breast hidden by her arms.

"I'm, fine just nervous." She responds, letting her arms fall next to her hips. Angel looks at her, then walks his way over to the nymph. He bends just a little to her and does something out of character, grasping her back mindful of her wings he hugs her. Honestly he wanted to get this over with, he felt uncomfortable. Yet. She looked so lonely and scared. But, whatever. She has her life and he has his, sex equals to money and money meant paying Val. 

Sniffling cuts him off. "I shouldn't say this because I just met you. But I'm… Could you pretend to love me while having sex? It's fine if not." Angel hesitates, ah fuck it let the poor lady have her way.

"Of course baby, now, where were we?" He gives in to her wishes, she's paying him a lot of money and he needs it for his shitty dept from the sexy Val. God Angel wants that dick dead. His lower set of hands drag down the nymphs shorts to reveal her nude lips. Looking at her lower half he spots the cut oozing lovely poison.  
"Let me help ya babe, let me lay down on this bed and you sit right on my face?" He grins when she nods. 

His gold tooth shines from the lava lamp in the room, sitting on the bed the nymph slightly floats above the bed her face held a sad smile. Laying on his back Angel waits for (y/n) floats down to stand on the bed the albino spiders head right directly below her cute hips. 

"C'mon babe, sit on ma face! I'll be good an' lick ya clean." He sets his hands on her waist and pulls her down onto his grin, her lower lips touch his mouth. Angel can smell the sweetness, he starts passionately 'making out' with her lower lips causing her to jump. He can feel her tense up, that was until he made a madlad choice and lightly slapped the nymphs ass.

A moan lifted put of her lips, as she starts losing up. Honestly he kept slapping her as just calm her down, he didn't think it'd actually work though. Angel rubs where he hit gently, feeling her rub her pussy on his lips. She tastes so fucking good and still virgin, he can lose himself in tasting her. 

Moans getting louder and louder till she felt bliss. Spasming she grips her blankets as she felt Angels tongue lick at her velvet walls. Feeling sensitive (y/n) lifts her hips, feeling the sandpaper tongue gliding out of her pussy.  
"Mmm… ya taste so fuckn' sweet!" He exclaims, sitting up to adjust himself, that included his bust size. Looking at him she felt an urge. Leaning too his face he looks to see them at least attempting to kiss him; arms shrugging he fulfils the nymphs whish. His top left arm puts a hand on (y/n)s cheek to deepen this kiss. 

The kiss lasts for over ten seconds and then they part, a string of saliva follows them like a rope till it falls. Dust of red is still across her cheek to the point of her ears, whipping her lips free of saliva she looks up to see Angel licking his lips. Looking from his eyes and onto his short skirt, they rode up till it was over his hips making the nymph spotting what looks like a stiff tentacle. Eyes widen and she looks off to her lava lamp like it was more interesting, Angel looks down to his junk then back up at (y/n) who's looking away nervously. Eyes rolling playfully Angel pokes at the center of (y/n)s back, successfully catching her eyes in his mismatched ones. 

"Not gonna at least say hey alla mia spazzatura? I'm hurt!" Angel says in accent his smirk crazed in lust. 

"Um…. What are you into Angel?" Her voice sounded so thin, so quiet it was almost hard to make out what she'd said. "Aww, ya thinkin' about pleasin me?" He lifts a finger running it on his chin thinking for a moment. "Treat me a bad baby.. I'll probably fuck ya missionary, Taking a look at my babes face. Ooh shit thinkin 'bout it gets me hard.." He finishes taking off the constricting shirt, long heels getting in the way but he keeps them on. With the spider now naked he can continue this weird set up. 

The nymph looks away muttering when Angel grasps her body again. "Wazzat? Couldn't hear ya." 

"I just… I think you're beautiful." She say rubbing a bit of fur between her finger tips; Angel kinda stunned. A lot of guys and girls say that to him, hell he tells himself but how (y/n) said it made him believe that she actually meant it. Letting out he snorts. "Well ain't you a charmer, and might I say you're fuckin jus'- gorgeous." He says pushing her back onto the bed, then he leans in shoving his mouth onto hers.His knee right in between her legs, one of his hands cresses (y/n)s juicy hips. Her hands hold herself, his kisses were intoxicating. Lips starting to become numb and bruised; her body felt so warm, the feeling of three sets of arms are wrapped around her small frame.

It felt nice. 

Painfully Nice.

Slowly her arms wrapped around herself finally came undone and instead wrap around the spiders waist. Angel gets tense, he's not really a cuddly type of guy. It was when he felt her let go he parted lips, the nymph was panting from the lack of oxygen, murmuring sorry.

"Nah don't be baby, jus forget it happen." Before she could say anything he cuts her with a rut of his hips into hers. Moaning she bumps her head into his bust, her fingers tangled in fur around his stomach. Her pulling makes him hiss but doesn't tell her to stop.

"Alright let's get ya ta cum yeah? You around my cock would feel so…. Hot." Angel seductively introduces. He feels her nod as shes moaning from his knee rubbing her lower lips. He lifts her hips with his lower set of arms and pulls her close almost touching and completing a puzzle.  
(y/n) removes her head from his chest watching Angel as he starts to move in between her lower lips, her warm slickness entices him to get inside. As he pushes in he feels her whole body tense, "Mm… Don't tense on me now, I'll make ya feel so bene, sei così fottutamente stretto." He grunts lewdly. Every push in is dare Angel thought 'heavenly'? Just hearing her virgin moans turning sinful wants him to jump into her tight pussy. Getting him to go completely into her was hard, hell Angel doesn't even have a big cock! But despite that the nymph looked like it was the biggest thing in the whole nine circles. 

"Talk ta' me sugar…" 

"It hurts but feels…. So good!" She moans as he adjusts his body. "Angel…" (y/n) felt so full and completely drunk, from feeling him inside her. Angel hasn't even moved yet and she was moaning his name loudly.

Angel Dust decides to finally move, his hips moved into hers. She's so damn tight he just moans and struggles to hold himself from falling on her. He's not usually dominant during sex with his other clients, but he knows a thing or a million about fucking. Coming in and out at a slow and steady pace, Angel grits his teeth. She was so attractive, and innocent enough to eat. Her pussy juices taste fucking good, if she lets another demon fuck her than they'd consume her whole, leaving nothing but broken bones.

(y/n) mewls as she feels Angels fluff touch her cheek, and his cock hits a very perfect place. Moaning loudly she lays one arm around his back grasping at his fur. 

"Oh! Angel!"

That was a sign he went faster, huffing and moaning. He feels himself about melt, his cock twitches inside her deliciously. Looking up at Angel, eyes locking into each others as the rooms fill with moans and gasps. 

"You can cum in me.. Angel!" The nymph yelps as she feels the bubble about to combust. Angel almost cums hearing her. Going faster to help get closer to his orgasm as well as hers, he leans upwards and plants his face in between her breasts causing her to lay a hand on his head. Licking and nipping them gently to not break skin. Her sweat on his tongue tasted so fucking good it was overboard. 

"Dio ti amo, cazzo! così stretto e fottutamente caldo. Vaffanculo!" He whines as he feels himself go, his cock twitches as he cums deep inside her warmth. 

"Angel! I- love you!" (y/n) cries pulling his head into her sweaty chest. Feeling his cum enter her clenched nether regions causes her to orgasm. Making a stupid face as she squirted onto his cock, face red and mouth parted open panting for oxygen. Pulling out made her moan quietly and lewdly, his cum seeps out of her juicy folds.

Letting go of the pornstars head he lifts to look at his work well done. He smirks as his lidded eyes look at her sinful body, his upper hands glide over her breasts. "God look at ya', Ima leccare le tue tette squish.." He dips his head to her breasts and puts his mouth onto her soft nipple. She blushes and shoves his face away.  
".. If you want to leave you can I'll get the money… Thank you for everything." 

"Nah baby, ima stay a bit if thas okay?" He asks laying on her stomach, eyes closing for a bit. "Of course take as long as you need Angel Dust." She replies with a small smile and closes her eyes too. 

"Actually, quick quesh… When do ya think you'll have another quickie with another guy?"

"I think I'll keep to myself… Why?" She ask looking at Angel that cute face. "I'll give ya my number so we could stay in touch, if ya like." He says looking back into her eyes. 

"Sure! I mean.. Yeah, if you'd like." She says as dust spreads across her face. 

"Sei cosi ' fottutamente sexy che mi fa venire voglia di farmi succhiare via da te!" He grins rubbing his head into the nymphs stomach. Maybe he should ask for some nice hot stinky shower sex when his babe wakes up.


End file.
